hacker
by seatlegirl
Summary: Pelant is back and worse than ever.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own bones.**

Lance Sweets walked out of the out of his apartment building, and looked at his watch the time said 6:30 am.

He was walking to his car when he heard footsteps running his way he started to tern around but was to late.

A sudden pain went through his head and then everything went black.

* * *

Booth up down the stairs to get his laptop and then head to work when his phone rang.

_Booth. He said._

_Agent Booth. Pelant said._

_What do you want. Booth said._

_I am going to give you an address and you will find Dr. Sweets there. Pelant said._

_What? Booth said. "What? Booth said._

_Dr. Sweets is at 275 432 golden lane nw. Pelant said._

The line went dead.

Booth ran out of the the house and got in his car and called swat on the way to the address.

Booth was first to the site.

he ran into the house with his gun drew when he saw sweets lying on the floor with duck tape over his mouth and hands and feet.

Sweets! Sweets can you hear me.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweets slowly opened his eyes.

Booth took the duck tape of his mouth.

"Sweets help is on the way. Booth said.

"Booth, Pelant is back. Sweets said.

2 paramedics came into the room and started to tend to Sweets.

"Booth. Sweets said.

"Ya. Booth said.

" Do I have to go to the hospital. I mean I feel fine. Sweets said.

" Will he have to go to the hospital?

" I would say that would be best but he dose not seem to have a brain damage so he can go to sleep. The paramedic said.

" So I can go home. Sweets said.

" If you want to I think you can. Booth said.

Sweets got up and asked Booth for a ride.

" No I am going to make you walk. Booth joked.

His joke did not seem to lighten the mood.

* * *

" What happened to Sweets! Cam yelled.

" Booth just called him and Sweets are on there way here. Pelant is back.


	3. Chapter 3

**hi I might not be able to update till Friday.**

* * *

" Are you sure it's him? Cam asked.

" He called Booth and told him where Sweets was. Brennan said.

" Is Dr. Sweets ok. Cam asked.

" I think so. Brennan said.

* * *

Booth and Sweets walked into the lab.

" Booth. Sweets said. Booth turned his head.

" I had my gun and badge and phone and keys on me. Sweets said.

" That twisted son of a bitch does not have the right. Booth said.

" Sweets! Angela yelled as she ran up and gave him a bear hug.

" What are you doing here you should at home or the hospital. Angela said.

" I am fine I just want to catch Pelant. Sweets said.

* * *

.


	4. Chapter 4

The team was in Angela's office looking at Sweets parking lot camera's.

" Sweets you don't have to watch this. Hodgins said.

" If it will help catch Pelant I can handle it. Sweets said.

The video started.

_Sweets was walking up to his car when someone ran up and hit him with a pipe. Then a white van sped up and witch was now seen to be Pelant dragged Sweets into the back of the van, Pelant got out of the van and had Sweets keys in his hands and got into his car and drove opposite way from the van with Sweets._

" Do you know what this means. Booth said.

" He has a partner. Cam said.

" Booth's phone went off.

_Booth._

_Booth we found your shrinks car and id and a few ether things on the side of a highway and a dead body._

_email me the address and I will be there as soon as I can._

" Sweets they found you car with a dead body inside it.

" What? Sweets asked.

* * *

The hole team went out to the crime scene.

" Guy's look at this. Hodgins yelled.

Cam, Angela, Brennan, Booth and Sweets all ran over to Hodgins.

" Oh my god. Angela said.

There were 6 shoeboxes with all of there names on it and what looked like blood over there names.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update I went on a wilderness trip and just got back.**

* * *

They all look like they just saw a ghost.

Brennan walked up to the box with her name and took the lid off. There lying on the bottom of the box was a carnation.

"Bones what does that mean. Booth asked.

" Aching heart. Brennan said.

Hodgins went and opened the box with his name on it.

"King pear. It means regret. Hodgins said.

Cam, Sweets, and Booth all open the box's with there names on it.

Inside Cam's box there was a rhododendron.

What does this mean. Cam asked.

Danger. Brennan said.

Booth opened his box and found a convolvus.

" Dead hope. Hodgins said.

Angela walked over and opened hers and found a begonia.

" Beware. Brennan said.

Sweets opened his and found a asphodel.

" What does this mean? Sweets asked.

" It means my regrets follow you to the grave.

* * *

**REVIEW**


End file.
